dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Harper Clone (Earth-16)
Shortly after becoming Speedy, Roy Harper was replaced by a Cadmus clone. He assisted Green Arrow in fighting crime, always having an interest in one day joining the Justice League of America. He later ends his partnership with Green Arrow after finding out that, despite being promised membership in the Justice League, he and the other sidekicks were still treated as such - sidekicks. Going Solo & Joining the Justice League Adopting the identity of "Red Arrow", Roy becomes a successful crime fighter in his own right. Despite numerous offers, he refuses to join the Team, despite eventually developing a grudging respect for the Team and showing concern for their well being, such as when rumors of a spy being among the group prompted him to investigate the suspects. He does join after enough prompting from Green Arrow, citing his search for the mole as the only reason. After working with all the suspects, he comes to trust them and concludes there was no traitor after all. Eventually, he does get his wish and is allowed to join the Justice League. However, it is revealed Roy had been a clone and the spy he had been looking for all along. He was programmed with a drive to infiltrate the Justice League and infect all the members with mind contol biotech. After his mission was completed, he realizes what he had done, barely escaping the brainwashed League. He is found by the Team who, with his help, manage to defeat The Light and remove the mind control devices from the League. It is later revealed that the real Roy Harper is trapped in Cadmus and has lost half of his right arm. Infuriated by his own betrayal and confused about who he really is, Roy vows to find the real Speedy. 5 Years Later Roy is still searching for Speedy. His search has driven him to the brink of physical and mental exhaustion, driving away his wife and forcing him to steal from the people he saves in order to fund his search. Rejecting help from his friends and comrades who had staged an intervention, he returns home to find Cheshire awaiting him, revealing the two had a daughter. She agrees to help him find Speedy if he will put his past behind him and get himself together for the sake of Lian. Acting on the information Cheshire had gathered, the group (Lian being brought along) infiltrate a Tibetan monastery. After being forced to defeat all of the guards after Lian's squeal broadcasts their position, the two find a door that was the most heavily guarded. Inside is a containment pod. Cheshire unlocks it, the real Roy inside. He took Roy to Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City where he and Green Arrow looked after him. Settling down Now calling himself Will Harper, he now runs a private security firm. While no longer an active vigilante, he is more balanced and well-adjusted than before, and is happy to help Nightwing with his mission if the latter helps him with his security job for the day. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Trick Arrows | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Like the real Roy Harper, the clone was voiced by Crispin Freeman. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Clones Category:Adventurers